U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,126 discloses a flexible fastening member of the kind mentioned in the opening paragraph which is fastened at one side to a component or object and at another side to a printed circuit board or support. If the component is fastened directly to the printed circuit board, mechanical stresses may arise in the component, the printed circuit board, and the connection between component and printed circuit board owing to differences in coefficient of thermal expansion between the component and the printed circuit board. Such stresses also arise upon bending of the printed circuit board. The stresses may cause the connection, the component, or the printed circuit board to break. The flexible fastening member absorbs the stresses and ensures that forces exerted on the printed circuit board are not transmitted to the component.
The flexible fastening member is manufactured from a metal foil of which only a portion is used. The remainder of the foil metal is scrap material. Furthermore, at least two fastening members are required for each component.